staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Wojsko księdza superiora; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Skamandryci - Chmury nad nami rozpal w łunę. Julian Tuwim; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 17 kwietnia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Nowa przyjaciółka 15; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 2; program dla dzieci 09:25 Strażak Sam - odc. 30; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 09:35 Świnka Peppa - Urodziny mamy, odc. 21; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:40 Fifi - Kwiatuszkowe plamki odc. 22; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:55 Ja i mój Pan - odc. 3; magazyn 10:10 W-skersi - odc. 4 10:30 Cukrzyca. Nie zawsze cukier krzepi! - Stopa cukrzycowa; felieton 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 36; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3788; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3789; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1062; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1451; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1613; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Średniowieczna Europa. Wychodzenie z mroku - Rycerze i turnieje cz. 2; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 70; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 71; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3790; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3791; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1456 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1614; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1067; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Pinguś Tajny super szpieg. cz. 2, odc. 31; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Masz tylko mnie (You Belong to Me) - txt str. 777; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera 22:30 Dziewczyny z przemytu cz. 2 (Human Trafficking, part 2); dramat kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:05 Pogoda dla kierowców 00:10 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:40 Bracia i siostry - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:20 Kartka z podróży; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1983) 02:40 Sprawiedliwi - Kto ratuje jedno życie...; cykl dokumentalny 03:00 Był taki dzień - 17 kwietnia; felieton 03:03 Notacje - Ks. Kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Cud w kenkarcie; cykl dokumentalny 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 110/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 111/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 5/52 Trzy duchy i jedna zjawa; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 159; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:10 Święta wojna - (265) Hanys team 11:45 Robin Hood - odc 4/13 Robin i dziecko; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 44; teleturniej 13:10 Daleka droga do domu (The Long Way Home); dramat kraj prod.USA (1998) 14:45 Gliniarz i prokurator - Taniec w ciemności; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 95; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 96; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 9/18 Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta - txt str. 777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/LVII - txt str. 777; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 97 - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 98 - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Rodzina Trendych - N jak Namiętność (5); widowisko 21:35 Dr House - odc. 30/46; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:25 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 4; felieton 22:30 Warto rozmawiać - Ile Polski w Polsce ? 23:25 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 24:00 Panorama; 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Dżihad: ludzie i idee Al Kaidy - odc. 1 (Jihad); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:15 Benedykt XVI współpracownik prawdy 01:40 Miasteczko Twin Peaks odc.15/32; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:30 Sekcja 998 - Urodziny, odc.4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 02:50 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (129) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (32) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Słoneczny patrol (213) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.30 Strażnik Teksasu (175) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (53) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1084) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami 13.00 I kto tu rządzi? (32): Sprawa Batyckich (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (285): Ładne pięniążki - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (690) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (33) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 15.15 Świat według Bundych (1) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.25 I kto tu rządzi? (14): - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (691) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1085) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka 20.00 Tylko miłość (32) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Przemek Angerman, wyk. Bartek Świderski, Małogrzata Kożuchowska, Urszula Grabowska 21.00 Gwiezdny cyrk - program rozr. 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.05 Piekielna gra - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2002, reż. Wai Keung Lau, wyk. Andy Lau, Tony Leung, Anthony Wong TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (957) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Proste życie - reality show 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (157/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (958) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Wykonać wyrok - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Deran Sarafan, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damne, Robert Guillaume, Cynthia Gibb 23.30 Agenci NCIS (21) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Harmon, Michael Weatherly, Sasha Alexander, David McCallum 00.30 Multikino - magazyn 00.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.15 Wrzuć na luz 02.15 Telesklep 02.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.20 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn kulturalny 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (123) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, wyk. Dulce Maria, Anahi 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (27) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Fernando Espinosa, wyk. Gabriel Conrado, Soledad Fandino, Maju Lozano 16.30 Zbuntowani (124) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Trampolina (14) - reality show 20.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.00 Klient - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Susan Sarandon 23.30 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 00.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.25 Music Chat 06.00 Telesklep 07.05 Pogoda na miłość (8/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 08.00 Serce z kamienia (25/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 08.55 Ostry dyżur (66) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.55 Życie na fali (20/27) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (1/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 12.00 Telesklep 13.05 Wyścig po kasę 14.00 Serce z kamienia (26/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.55 Na celowniku (1/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.55 Życie na fali (21/27) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.55 Ostry dyżur (67) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (2/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.00 Przyjaciele (15/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.30 Dwóch i pół (9/24) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (9/21) - serial komediowy, USA 20.30 Ojciec chrzestny - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1972 00.00 Przeklęty - horror, USA 1996 01.50 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Żarłoki i niejadki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Afisz - IX Rozstaje Europy; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (30); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 31; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Kiedyś tu się tkało.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1063; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1445; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Noce i dnie - odc. 5/12* Uśmiechy losu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Powiedz mi dlaczego?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Cienie PRL - u - Stara Nowa Telewizja; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Egipt Słowackiego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Budzik - Żarłoki i niejadki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Straż Pożarna ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 31; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1063; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Muzykanci; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1445; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Klasyka dramatu - Letni Dzień kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Roland Rowiński; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Artur Żmijewski, Magdalena Cielecka, Krzysztof Czerny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Jakby to było wczoraj; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Cienie PRL - u - Stara Nowa Telewizja; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1063; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Muzykanci; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1445; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Klasyka dramatu - Letni Dzień kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Roland Rowiński; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Artur Żmijewski, Magdalena Cielecka, Krzysztof Czerny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Jakby to było wczoraj; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Cienie PRL - u - Stara Nowa Telewizja; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Słowo; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Kultura 9.00 Przewodnik 9.05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9.10 Austeria 10.50 Kino krótkich filmów, Karol 11.00 Bet. E & Stef 11.55 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein, Spotkania z muzyką. Co to jest koncert? 13.00 Studio R, Oscary 2008, Andrzej Wajda 13.20 Kino krótkich filmów, Norma 13.25 Polski film dokumentalny, Fotografia jest sztuką trudną 14.20 Trzeba latać za wysoko - Stanisław Radwan 15.10 Trzy kolory: Niebieski 16.45 Jarocin po latach, Jezabel Jazz 17.00 Przewodnik 17.05 Strefa sztuki, Walka Jakuba z aniołem 17.35 Strefa sztuki, Sztuka, niesztuka - najpiękniejszy kolor świata 18.00 KFPP Opole '86, Voo Voo 18.15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18.35 Rozmowy istotne, Sara Gruen 19.00 Reżyserzy, Żywe obrazy 19.55 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej, Sonata F-dur adaggio 20.05 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 20.20 Studio Kultura: "Rocco i jego bracia" 20.30 Kino jest sztuką, Rocco i jego bracia 23.20 Przewodnik 23.25 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą: "Markheim" 23.35 Telekino nocą, Markheim 0.00 Strefa, Kawałki "Mózgu", Billy Bang & William Parker 0.55 Przewodnik 1.00 Kino nocne, Trzy kolory: Czerwony 2.35 Studio Kultura - informacje 2.50 Rozmowy istotne, Sara Gruen 3.15 Czytelnia 3.45 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 06.00 Brainiac (2) 07.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Czerwona plachta na byka 08.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 09.00 Superjazda: Eleanor 10.00 Szkoła przetrwania: Szkocja 11.00 Faceci w bieli (3) 12.00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Akademia nauk 13.00 Brainiac (2) 14.00 Brudna robota: Hodowca aligatorów 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 16.00 PoTURBOwani (2) 17.00 Niezwykłe samochody: Supersamochody 17.30 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów (5) 18.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (1) 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Czerwona plachta na byka 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 21.00 Premiera: Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Walka z pszczołami 22.00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Nicole Brown Simpson 23.00 Wojny na stadionach: Polska 00.00 Fani czterech kółek: Volkswagen 25 (1) 00.30 Fani czterech kółek: Volkswagen 25 (2) 01.00 Z akt FBI: Śmiertelna wypłata 02.00 Okrutni ludzie: Morderstwo Charlesa Mansona 03.00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Walka z pszczołami 4:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: David Koresh 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (1) TV Puls 06:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 07:00 Puls o poranku - magazyn 09:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 09:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Z boską pomocą - serial komediowy odc. 15 reż. Ulrich König, Vera Loebner, Niemcy 2002 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 28 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:00 Przygody Tarzana - serial przygodowy odc. 3/20 reż. Brian Yuzna, USA 1996 13:00 Samson - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Serge Merlin, Alina Janowska, Elżbieta Kępińska, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1961 15:00 Burza uczuć - telenowela odc. 43 Niemcy 2005 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 17:00 Po prostu miłość! - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 29 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 30 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 19:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport - program informacyjny 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 29 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 23:35 Samson - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Serge Merlin, Alina Janowska, Elżbieta Kępińska, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1961 01:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 02:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 02:30 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 03:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 03:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 05:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Snooker Turniej Masters w Londynie 10:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy - kobiety w kategorii do 63 kg 12:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy - mężczyźni w kategorii do 62 kg 13:30 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 15:30 Timbersport Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen 16:00 Timbersport Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen 16:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy - mężczyźni w kategorii do 62 kg 17:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy - kobiety w kategorii do 75 kg 18:00 Eurogole Flash - magazyn piłkarski 18:15 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy - kobiety w kategorii do 75 kg 19:00 Strongman Zawody Super Grand Prix w Venice Beach 20:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy - mężczyźni w kategorii do 69 kg 22:00 Boks Gala w Miami - waga superśrednia: Carlos De Leon Jr. - James McGirt Jr. 00:00 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 01:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Puchar Włoch 1/2 finału: AS Roma - Catania 09:00 MŚ w hokeju na lodzie I dywizji: Polska - Kazachstan 11:30 Puchar Francji 1/4 finału: Carquefou - PSG 13:40 KO TV Classics 14:40 Euro 2008 - magazyn odc. 1 15:20 Puchar Ekstraklasy: Górnik Zabrze - Groclin Grodzisk Wlkp. 17:30 na żywo Studio 18:00 na żywo PLS: play-off 20:30 na żywo LSK: play-off 22:50 Gala Boksu: Tomasz Adamek vs Luis Andres Pineda Ale kino! 08:10 Mój koniec świata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Catalin Mitulescu, wyk. Doroteea Petre, Timotei Duma, Ionut Becheru, Jean Constantin Rumunia/Francja 2006 10:00 Pancernik Potiomkin - film wojenny reż. Sergiusz Eisenstein, wyk. Aleksandr Antonow, Władimir Barskij, Grigorij Aleksandrow, Michaił Gomorow ZSRR 1925 11:20 Dziwna historia filmu Pancernik Potiomkin - film dokumentalny reż. Artem Demenok, wyk. Niemcy 2007 12:15 ostatni seans Zobaczymy się w niedzielę - film obyczajowy reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Ryszard Wojtyłło, Stanisław Gronkowski, Barbara Horawianka, Aleksander Fogiel Polska 1960 14:05 Rzeka - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jarmo Lampela, wyk. Sanna Hietala, Antti Ikkala, Jyri Ojansivu, Antti Mikkola Finlandia 2001 16:00 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Gangsterzy - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Z tamtej strony tęczy - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Jerzy Piotrowski, wyk. Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Jan Machulski, Jerzy Góralczyk, Mariola Kukuła Polska 1972 18:10 Drapieżne maleństwo - komedia przygodowa reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Cary Grant, Walter Catlett, Barry Fitzgerald USA 1938 20:00 Wayne Wang w ale kino! Księżniczka z Nebraski - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Li Ling, Brian Danforth, Pamelyn Chee, Patrice Banaias USA 2007 21:25 Poirot: Boże Narodzenie Herkulesa Poirot - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 23:20 Maska szatana - horror reż. Mario Bava, wyk. Barbara Steele, John Richardson, Andrea Checchi, Ivo Garrani Włochy 1960 00:55 Z piątku na sobotę - komediodramat reż. Tom Barman, wyk. Frank Vercruyssen, Diane De Belder, Natali Broods, Matthias Schoenaerts Belgia 2003 03:00 Seks na ekranie: Na cenzurowanym - serial dokumentalny reż. Frank Martin, USA 1996 03:50 Zakończenie programu AXN 06:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 32 Australia 1997 07:00 Zaginiony świat 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 22 Kanada/Australia/Nowa Zelandia 1999 08:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 09:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 167 Australia 2001 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 1993 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 22 Kanada/Australia/Nowa Zelandia 1999 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 32 Australia 1997 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 167 Australia 2001 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 1993 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 168 Australia 2001 18:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2003 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 1993 20:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2006 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2004 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 24 USA 2004 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2002 01:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA/Kanada 2002 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2006 03:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2004 04:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2002 Zone Europa 08:00 Towarzyszka podróży - dramat reż. Peter Del Monte, wyk. Michel Piccoli, Asia Argento, Lino Capolicchio, Silvia Cohen Włochy 1996 09:55 Pokój z widokiem - komediodramat reż. James Ivory, wyk. Maggie Smith, Julian Sands, Daniel Day-Lewis, Helena Bonham Carter Wlk. Brytania 1986 12:05 Powinowactwa z wyboru - dramat reż. Paolo i Vittorio Taviani, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Jean Hughes Anglade, Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Marie Gillain Włochy/Francja 1996 13:50 Zasoby ludzkie - dramat reż. Laurent Cantem, wyk. Jalil Lespert, Jean-Claude Vallod, Chantal Barré, Véronique de Pandelačre, Michel Begnez, Lucien Longueville Francja/Wlk. Brytania 1999 15:40 Literatura na małym ekranie: Komedia niewinności - dramat reż. Raoul Ruiz, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Jeanne Balibar, Charles Berling, Edith Scob, Nils Hugon, Laure de Clermont-Tonnerre, Chantal Bronner, Bruno Marengo, Nicolas de La Baume, Jean-Louis Crinon, Valéry Schatz, Emmanuel C Francja 2000 17:30 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 18:00 Okno na podwórze - thriller reż. Alfred Hichcock, wyk. James Stewart, Grace Kelly, Wendell Correy, Thelma Ritter USA 1954 20:00 Pokój z widokiem - komediodramat reż. James Ivory, wyk. Maggie Smith, Julian Sands, Daniel Day-Lewis, Helena Bonham Carter Wlk. Brytania 1986 22:10 Taniec z nieznajomym - dramat reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Miranda Richardson, Rupert Everett, Ian Holm, Matthew Carroll Wlk. Brytania 1985 00:05 Amator - dramat kryminalny reż. Hal Hartley, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Martin Donovan, Elina Löwensohn, Damian Young, Chuck Montgomery, Dave Simonds, Pamela Stewart, Erica Gimpel, Jan Leslie Harding, Terry Alexander, Holt McCallany Wielka Brytania/USA/Francja 1994 01:55 Zabójca - dramat reż. Mathieu Kassovitz, wyk. Mathieu Kassovitz, Michel Serrault, Mehdi Benoufa, Robert Gendreu Francja 1997 04:05 Pamiętaj, że umrzesz - dramat reż. Xavier Beauvois, wyk. Xavier Beauvois, Chiara Mastroianni, Roschdy Zem, Bulle Ogier, Jean-Louis Richard, Emmanuel Salinger, Jean Douchet, Pascal Bonitzer, Cédric Kahn, Stanislas Nordey Francja 1995 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Wariatkowo - film obyczajowy reż. Lynne Littman, wyk. Samantha Mathis, Marlee Matlin, Jonathan Silverman, Natalie Cole USA/Kanada 1999 08:00 Wyprawa Jednorożca - film fantasy odc. 1/2 reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Beau Bridges, Chantal Conlin, Heather McEwen, Mackenzie Gray USA 2000 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Warunkowa kapitulacja - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 22 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Powrót na samotne ugory - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul A. Kaufman, wyk. Joanne Whalley, Sean Patrick Flanery, Cotter Smith, Alexa Vega USA 2000 14:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 22 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 15:00 Wyprawa Jednorożca - film fantasy odc. 1/2 reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Beau Bridges, Chantal Conlin, Heather McEwen, Mackenzie Gray USA 2000 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Epoka ciszy - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 USA 1999 18:00 Moje niebo nad Luizjaną - dramat obyczajowy reż. Adam Arkin, wyk. Juliette Lewis, Kelsey Keel, Shirley Knight, Amelia Campbell USA 2001 20:00 Kingdom - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Sandy Johnson, Robin Shepperd, Irlandia 2006 21:00 Wywiad: Mroczne przymierze - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 Kanada 2006 22:00 Zagadkowe opowieści: Ucieczka z więzienia - serial grozy odc. 8 reż. Jennifer Kent, Australia 2005 22:30 Zagadkowe opowieści: Wybawca - serial grozy odc. 4 reż. Jennifer Kent, Australia 2005 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Wasichu - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2004 00:00 Wywiad: Mroczne przymierze - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 Kanada 2006 01:00 Zagadkowe opowieści: Ucieczka z więzienia - serial grozy odc. 8 reż. Jennifer Kent, Australia 2005 01:30 Zagadkowe opowieści: Wybawca - serial grozy odc. 4 reż. Jennifer Kent, Australia 2005 02:00 Powrót na samotne ugory - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul A. Kaufman, wyk. Joanne Whalley, Sean Patrick Flanery, Cotter Smith, Alexa Vega USA 2000 04:00 Wariatkowo - film obyczajowy reż. Lynne Littman, wyk. Samantha Mathis, Marlee Matlin, Jonathan Silverman, Natalie Cole USA/Kanada 1999 Canal + 07.05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 9 (8) - serial anim. 08.00 Filantropia czy biznes - film dokumentalny, Francja 2007 09.00 Poltergay - duchy - komedia, Francja 2006 10.40 Wiatraki śmierci - thriller, Wielka Brytania 1974 12.35 Człowiek roku - komediodramat, USA 2006 14.35 Dziękujemy za palenie - komediodramat, USA 2006 16.15 Rządy Gargulców - film fantasy, USA 2007 17.50 Łapu-capu extra 18.25 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja - film animowany, USA/Hongkong 2007 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 9 (9) - serial anim. 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Detektyw Monk 6 (2) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.55 Premiera: Gdzie pachną stokrotki (8) - serial komediowy, USA 22.40 W szklanej matni - film kryminalny, USA 1953 00.05 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski - thriller, Wielka Brytania/Czechy/Francja/Włochy/USA 2007 02.05 Żywa tarcza - film sensacyjny, USA/Australia 2007 Canal + Film 08:30 Dziecko szczęścia - komedia reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, Marek Cichucki, Monika Bolly, Piotruś Walczewski, Zofia Czerwińska, Bożena Dykiel, Bogdan Baer Polska 1991 10:10 Deser: Odporne na wstrząsy 10:30 Dolina światła - dramat obyczajowy reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Chris Klein, Gretchen Mol, Jay O. Sanders, Robert Prosky USA 2007 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 - serial animowany odc. 8 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Forrest Gump - komediodramat reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Robin Wright Penn, Gary Sinise, Sally Field USA 1994 15:20 Deser Zbawca - film krótkometrażowy 15:40 Stan oblężenia - thriller reż. Edward Zwick, wyk. Denzel Washington, Annette Bening, Bruce Willis, Tony Shalhoub, Sami Bouajila, Ahmed Ben Larby, Mosleh Mohamed USA 1998 17:35 Anna i król - melodramat reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Jodie Foster, Yun-Fat Chow, Ling Bai, Syed Alwi, Tom Felton, Randall Duk Kim, Kay Siu Lim USA 1999 20:00 Mała Miss - komediodramat reż. Jonathan Dayton, Valerie Faris, wyk. Abigail Breslin, Greg Kinnear, Paul Dano, Alan Arkin USA 2006 21:40 Podwójna tożsamość - film sensacyjny reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Paul Walker, Laurence Fishburne, Jason Lewis, Jarrod Bunch USA/Niemcy 2007 23:15 Detektyw Monk VI: Monk i raperzy - serial kryminalny odc. 2/22 USA 2002 00:00 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Gorzka słodycz - serial komediowy odc. 8/22 reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, USA 2007 00:45 Ergo Proxy - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 19 reż. Shuko Murase, Japonia 2006 01:15 SuperDeser Nastroje Anny - film krótkomerażowy 01:50 Emilia - komedia reż. Piotr Matwiejczyk, wyk. Aleksandra Ząb, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Grzegorz Halama, Jan Machulski Polska 2005 03:10 Wiatr buszujący w jęczmieniu - dramat wojenny reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Cillian Murphy, Padraic Delaney, Liam Cunningham, Gerard Kearney Niemcy/Irlandia/Francja/Wlk. Brytania/Hiszpania/Włochy 2006 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Valencia CF - Racing Santander 10:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Recreativo Huelva - FC Barcelona 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Lyon - Stade Rennes 14:00 Czarno na białym - cykl reportaży 14:30 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 15:00 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 15:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin 18:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 19:00 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Czarno na białym - cykl reportaży 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Everton - Chelsea Londyn 23:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 23:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Juventus Turyn - AC Milan 01:55 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 02:25 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 02:45 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin 04:55 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej HBO 06.00 Kylie: Showgirl Homecoming - koncert 07.00 ,,Posejdon" - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 08.40 Cztery amazonki - komedia sensacyjna, Holandia 2004 10.20 Patrol - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 12.35 Niebiańska przepowiednia - film przygodowy, USA 2006 14.15 Rodzina to postawa - film dokumentalny, Izrael 15.15 Split 7-10 - komedia, USA 2007 16.50 Tylko ty - komedia romantyczna, USA 1994 18.40 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 20.10 Rewolta - dramat, Wielka Brytania/USA 2006 22.00 Dom śmierci 2: Śmiertelny cel - horror, USA 2005 23.55 Musa - film sensacyjny, Korea Południowa/Chiny 2001 01.45 Dzieci z Dekretu - film dokumentalny, Rumunia 2004 02.40 Rewolta - dramat, Wielka Brytania/USA 2006 HBO 2 06:00 Przysięga - film fantasy reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Hiroyuki Sanada, Cecilia Cheung, Nicholas Tse Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia/Korea Południowa 2005 07:40 Rozdanie nagród BAFTA - relacja 09:40 Kod da Vinci - thriller reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Audrey Tautou, Ian McKellen, Jean Reno USA 2006 12:05 Wyznania panny młodej - komedia reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Shannon Elizabeth, Eddie McClintock, Alan Van Sprang, Carolyn Scott USA 2005 13:30 Randka z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Guy Shalem, Richard Day, Wlk. Brytania 2006 13:55 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa - film animowany reż. Piet de Rycker, Thilo Rothkirch, wyk. Maximilian Artajo, Céline Vogt, Leander Wolf, Anke Engelke Niemcy 2005 15:15 Twoje, moje i nasze - film familijny reż. Raja Gosnell, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Rene Russo, Sean Faris, Katija Pevec USA 2005 16:40 Republikanin - komedia romantyczna reż. Mora Stephens, wyk. Basil, Adrian Blue, Jennifer Brown, Alison Cimmet USA 2005 18:20 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych - komedia obyczajowa reż. Trent Cooper, wyk. Larry The Cable Guy, David Koechner, Michael Papajohn, Phyllis Alexion USA 2006 19:55 Utracona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. André Téchiné, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Gérard Depardieu, Gilbert Melki, Malik Zidi Francja 2004 21:35 Randka z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 3 reż. Guy Shalem, Richard Day, Wlk. Brytania 2006 22:00 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 199 22:30 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose - thriller reż. Scott Derrickson, wyk. Laura Linney, Tom Wilkinson, Campbell Scott, Jennifer Carpenter USA 2005 00:25 Burzliwy czas - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard E. Grant, wyk. Gabriel Byrne, Emily Watson, Julie Walters, Nicholas Hoult Wlk. Brytania/Francja 2005 02:00 Kociaki 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. Patti Kaplan, USA 2003 02:30 Jazda na maksa - komedia reż. Mark Griffiths, wyk. Christopher Jacot, Joanne Kelly, Shawn Roberts, Mayko Nguyen Kanada 2004 04:00 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose - thriller reż. Scott Derrickson, wyk. Laura Linney, Tom Wilkinson, Campbell Scott, Jennifer Carpenter USA 2005 Cartoon Network 06:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:55 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 10:15 Bernard - serial animowany 10:30 Ufolągi - serial animowany 10:55 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:25 Duel Masters - serial animowany 18:50 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:40 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 20:05 Robotboy - serial animowany 20:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany TVN Turbo 06:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 06:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Mechanik - magazyn 08:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 09:15 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Monster Jam - pojedynki olbrzymich maszyn 10:00 Legendy PRL 2 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Motoszoł - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 14:30 Turbo kamera - magazyn 15:00 Co poszło nie tak - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 - magazyn policyjny 16:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:00 Monster Jam - pojedynki olbrzymich maszyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Motorwizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:15 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 18:45 Test 300 - magazyn 19:15 Legendy PRL 2 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Turbo kamera - magazyn 20:30 Co poszło nie tak - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Jak to ruszyć? - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:45 Drogi do Euro 2008 - magazyn piłkarski 22:15 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 23:30 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Test 300 - magazyn 04:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:00 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 06:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 06:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery V.I.P. - komedia sensacyjna reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Wojciech Malajkat, Liza Machulska, Jan Peszek, Krzysztof Majchrzak Polska/ Francja/ Belgia 2001 08:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Carmen po polsku - film krótkometrażowy 08:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Na każde wezwanie - film animowany 08:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 08:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. PKF 17A/60 08:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. PKF 16A/68 09:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 09:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Pięć i pół Bladego Józka - film obyczajowy reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Andrzej Malec, Anna Dziadyk, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk Polska 1971 10:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna 10:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna Wypowiedź: Lidia Korsakówna 10:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna Wyrok - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Grzegorz Roman, Lidia Korsakówna, Wieńczysław Gliński, Hanna Zembrzuska Polska 1961 12:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna Mazowsze - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Makarczyński, wyk. Polska 1951 12:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Krystyna Janda 12:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Krystyna Janda Zwolnieni z życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Jan Frycz, Mariusz Benoit, Gabriela Kownacka Polska 199 14:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie Aktorka - film dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Skurski, wyk. Polska 1978 14:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie Domek dla Julii - etiuda filmowa reż. Sebastian Butny, wyk. Jolanta Fraszyńska, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Tomasz Bardosch, Krzysztof Szczepańczyk Polska 2001 15:05 Młode kadry 15:10 Młode kadry Jesteś tam - etiuda filmowa reż. Anna Kazejak-Dawid, wyk. Polska 2003 15:20 Młode kadry Moje miejsce - etiuda filmowa reż. Anna Kazejak-Dawid, wyk. Polska 2003 15:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski 15:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski Baza ludzi umarłych - dramat obyczajowy reż. Czesław Petelski, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Emil Karewicz, Teresa Iżewska, Leon Niemczyk, Tadeusz Łomnicki Polska 1958 17:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski Życie wróciło w Bieszczady - film dokumentalny reż. Aleksander Minorski, wyk. Polska 1958 17:50 Seans sensacji 17:55 Seans sensacji Życie na gorąco - serial sensacyjny reż. Andrzej Konic, Polska 1978 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 16B/76 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 15B/78 20:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii Kronika powstania w getcie warszawskim wg Marka Edelmana - film dokumentalny reż. Jolanta Dylewska, wyk. Polska 1993 21:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii Requiem dla 500 tysięcy - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Bossak, Wacław Kaźmierczak, wyk. Polska 1963 21:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 22:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Ród Gąsieniców: Synowie Krwawego - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/6 reż. Konrad Nałęcki, Polska 1980 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 23:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 16B/76 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 15B/78 23:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 23:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii Rycerze i rabusie: Uczeń mistrza Rumianka - serial przygodowy odc. 4/7 reż. Tadeusz Junak, Polska 1984 00:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna 00:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna Wypowiedź: Lidia Korsakówna 00:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie Wyrok - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Grzegorz Roman, Lidia Korsakówna, Wieńczysław Gliński, Hanna Zembrzuska Polska 1961 02:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie Mazowsze - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Makarczyński, wyk. Polska 1951 02:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Krystyna Janda 02:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Krystyna Janda Zwolnieni z życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Jan Frycz, Mariusz Benoit, Gabriela Kownacka Polska 1992 04:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie Aktorka - film dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Skurski, wyk. Polska 1978 04:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie Domek dla Julii - etiuda filmowa reż. Sebastian Butny, wyk. Jolanta Fraszyńska, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Tomasz Bardosch, Krzysztof Szczepańczyk Polska 2001 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53, 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:47, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:00 Uroczyste Zgromadzenie Posłów i Senatorów; STEREO 13:41 Serwis info; STEREO 13:59 Pogoda; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Tajemnicze Chiny - Sekrety Góry Niebiańskiego Kapelusza (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:31 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 9 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:41 Serwis info; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO 02:06 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53, 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:47, 07:22; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:00 Uroczyste Zgromadzenie Posłów i Senatorów; STEREO 13:41 Serwis info; STEREO 13:59 Pogoda; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:47 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 16:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:57 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - AKADEMIA SZTUK PIĘKNYCH ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - 17.04.2008 -; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Kontr - o - wersje ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:09 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:22 Studio reportażu - NIKT NIE WRÓCIŁ, TYLKO JA; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe - 17.04.2008 -; STEREO 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Tajemnicze Chiny - Sekrety Góry Niebiańskiego Kapelusza (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:31 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 9 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:41 Serwis info; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO 02:06 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: SG Flensburg - Frisch Auf Goepingen; STEREO 09:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Manchester 2008 ( dzień V ); STEREO 11:20 Wyścigi Superbike - GP Kataru; STEREO 11:45 Wyścigi Superbike - GP Australii; STEREO 12:15 Złote transmisje - Mecz piłki nożnej - Polska - Holandia 1975; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Tottenham TV ; STEREO 15:00 Tottenham TV ; STEREO 17:00 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: Valencia - Getafe; STEREO 19:50 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Copa Libertadores - Santos - Cucuta; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 Gwiazdy w Miami - żeglarski Puchar Świata; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Cracovia - GKS Tychy; STEREO 01:30 Zakończenie dnia Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Orangutan 7:00 Małpi biznes (3) 7:30 Małpi biznes (4) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Dobry, zły i zrozpaczony 8:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (8) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) 10:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słonie morskie, niedźwiedzie polarne i grindwale 10:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Orki, baribale i żarłacze szare 11:00 Bohaterowie Animal Planet: Na pomoc zwierzętom w Nowym Orleanie 12:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Współlokatorzy 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Taktyka 13:30 Życie zwierząt: Na wybrzeżu 14:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu gigantycznej jaszczurki 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Potwór z bagien 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (41) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (28) 18:00 Afrykańscy outsiderzy 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Wybór Ramony 19:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (9) 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Huragan Rita 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Przeprowadzka rezerwatu 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Poza ruchem 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (54) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Specjalizacja 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Wybór Ramony 1:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (9) 2:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Huragan Rita 3:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Przeprowadzka rezerwatu 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Poza ruchem 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (54) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (7) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (3) 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (3) 10:35 Doktor Who (7) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 12:25 Allo, Allo (5) 13:00 Allo, Allo (6) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (4) 17:20 Doktor Who (8) 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Gotowe na więcej (7) 20:20 Gotowe na więcej (8) 21:00 Tajniacy (1) 22:00 Tajniacy (2) 23:00 Gotowe na więcej (7) 23:40 Gotowe na więcej (8) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 0:50 Tajniacy (1) 1:45 Tajniacy (2) 3:35 Tajniacy (1) 4:30 Tajniacy (2) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (4) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:35 Forsa na strychu (23) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (18) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 8:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (5) 8:55 Ale dom! (4) 9:45 Obóz dla wybrednych (10) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (23) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (18) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (4) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (23) 12:30 Ale dom! (4) 13:30 Obóz dla wybrednych (10) 14:30 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (5) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (24) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (19) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:00 Ku... jak kucharz (2) 18:00 Ukryty potencjał (12) 18:30 Ukryty potencjał (13) 19:00 10 lat mniej (15) 19:30 10 lat mniej (16) 20:00 Ku... jak kucharz (2) 21:00 Ukryty potencjał (12) 21:30 Ukryty potencjał (13) 22:00 10 lat mniej (15) 22:30 10 lat mniej (16) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (24) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (19) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Ku... jak kucharz (2) 1:30 Ukryty potencjał (12) 1:55 Ukryty potencjał (13) 2:20 10 lat mniej (15) 2:50 10 lat mniej (16) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (19) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (24) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (19) 5:05 10 lat mniej (15) 5:30 10 lat mniej (16) Cinemax 6:00 Eden 7:45 Czułe słówka 9:55 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka 12:05 61* 14:15 Niewykorzystany dar 15:40 Nocna afera 17:20 Pożegnanie z Afryką 20:00 Premiera: 4400 4 (3) 20:50 Tajemna moc 22:50 Odrzuceni 0:45 Wojna Harta 2:50 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu 5:00 W blasku Hollywood: Antonio Banderas 5:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sydney Pollack Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (746) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (5) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (7) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Curtis Stone (21) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (25) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (26) 10:00 Porządek musi być (35) 10:30 Porządek musi być (36) 11:00 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (7) 11:30 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (8) 12:00 Druga szansa (78) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (54) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (14) 14:30 Modny świat (746) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Curtis Stone (21) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (25) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (26) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (4) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (5) 18:00 Porządek musi być (35) 18:30 Porządek musi być (36) 19:00 Druga szansa (78) 20:00 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (7) 20:30 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (8) 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (14) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (121) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (107) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (1) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (121) 2:00 E-miłość (13) 2:30 Randka na Manhattanie (13) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (107) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (121) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (54) 5:30 Modny świat (746) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (72) 8:00 Zrozumieć asteroidy i komety 9:00 Wyścig na Marsa (3) 10:00 Superstatki: Super Servant 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (5) 11:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Wspólnie z siłami natury 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (72) 14:00 Zrozumieć asteroidy i komety 15:00 Wyścig na Marsa (3) 16:00 Superstatki: Super Servant 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (5) 17:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Wspólnie z siłami natury 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (73) 20:00 Film zmienia życie: "Terminator" uratował mi życie 21:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Wielki spisek kosmitów 22:00 Superstatki: Mighty Servant 1 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (6) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Podziemne konstrukcje 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (73) 2:00 Film zmienia życie: "Terminator" uratował mi życie 3:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Wielki spisek kosmitów 3:50 Superstatki: Mighty Servant 1 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (6) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Podziemne konstrukcje 5:35 Narodziny samochodu terenowego (2) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 7:00 Misja X: Przekop przez Przesmyk Sueski 8:00 Tajemnice CIA: Tajemnice zimnej wojny 9:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: Dlaczego budowano piramidy? 10:00 W poszukiwaniu Edenu 11:00 Tajemnice CIA: Tajemnice zimnej wojny 12:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 13:00 Misja X: Przekop przez Przesmyk Sueski 14:00 Tajemnice CIA: Tajemnice zimnej wojny 15:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: Dlaczego budowano piramidy? 16:00 W poszukiwaniu Edenu 17:00 Tajemnice CIA: Tajemnice zimnej wojny 18:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 19:00 Misja X: Przekop przez Przesmyk Sueski 20:00 Tajemnice CIA: Tajemnice zimnej wojny 21:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: Dlaczego budowano piramidy? 22:00 W poszukiwaniu Edenu 23:00 Tajemnice CIA: Tajemnice zimnej wojny 0:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 1:00 Misja X: Przekop przez Przesmyk Sueski 2:00 Tajemnice CIA: Tajemnice zimnej wojny 3:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: Dlaczego budowano piramidy? 3:55 W poszukiwaniu Edenu 4:45 Tajemnice CIA: Tajemnice zimnej wojny 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Bitwa na równinie Boyne - 1690 Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 11:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 15:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 17:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Estoril (Portugalia) 18:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 19:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Freeride World Tour we Francji 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 19:55 Surfing: Zawody w Norwegii 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 21:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 22:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (2) 11:30 Super tata 13:00 Mój pierwszy ślub 14:30 Przyjaciele z boiska 16:00 Super tata 17:30 Mój pierwszy ślub 19:00 Przyjaciele z boiska 20:30 Premiera: Obcy w Ameryce (1) 20:55 Palec 22:25 Chłopiec na posyłki 0:05 Obcy w Ameryce (1) 0:30 Napoleon i ja 2:15 Pracownik miesiąca 4:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Recital fortepianowy Valentiny Igoshiny na Festiwalu Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 11:00 Recital fortepianowy Alexeia Nabiouline'a na Festiwalu Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 11:50 Portrety: Valentina Igoshina i Alexei Nabiouline 12:20 Pianista Nicholas Angelich i skrzypek Laurent Korcia interpretują dzieła Sergiusza Prokofiewa 13:05 W zasięgu Paryża: Prokofiew 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Federico Moreno Torroba: 'Luisa Fernanda' - zarzuela 18:45 Maurice Ravel: 'Moja matka gęś' 19:05 Adolphe Adam: 'Le Toréador ou l'Accord parfait' 20:30 'Cher Ulysse' 21:45 Kolano Matyldy, portret Jean-Claude'a Gallotty 22:15 'Clavigo' 23:45 Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy: Preludium i Fuga e-moll op. 35 0:00 Około północy: Festiwal jazzowy Woodstock, 1981 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz, 2005! Marc Ribot i 'Spiritual Unity' 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Idan Raichel, muzyka izraelska 5:30 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (48) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (22) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (11) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (52) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (21) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (47) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (19) 8:00 Noddy (40) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (21) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (30) 8:30 Pingu (17) 8:40 SamSam (16) 8:50 Rumcajs (11) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (3) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (10) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (32) 9:45 Bracia koala (56) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (72) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (12) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (4) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (4) 11:00 Noddy (39) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (20) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (29) 11:30 Pingu (16) 11:40 SamSam (15) 11:50 Rumcajs (10) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (21) 12:25 Śniegusie (10) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (19) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (22) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (4) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (39) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (34) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (47) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (21) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (10) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (51) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (20) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (46) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (18) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (2) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (9) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (31) 16:45 Bracia koala (55) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (71) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (11) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (3) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (3) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (22) 18:25 Śniegusie (11) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (20) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (23) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (5) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (40) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (35) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 All Access 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 MTV w domu u... 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy sławy 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Króliczki Playboya 20:30 Slacker Cats 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Ren i Stimpy 22:00 South Park 22:30 South Park 23:00 Synowie rzeźnika 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Całun turyński 7:00 Sekcja dinozaura 8:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pojazdy oddziałów specjalnych 9:00 Złapany na gorącym uczynku 10:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Wygnańcy 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Archipelag sztucznych wysp 13:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 14:00 Złapany na gorącym uczynku 15:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Wygnańcy 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (4) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (4) 17:00 I co wy na to? 3 (9) 17:30 Zwariowana nauka (9) 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Potwory z jezior 19:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 20:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Boeing 747 21:00 Premiera: Niebezpieczne spotkania: W przebraniu hipopotama 22:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Nowy porządek 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot 191 do Chicago 0:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: W przebraniu hipopotama 1:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Nowy porządek 2:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Boeing 747 3:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: W przebraniu hipopotama 4:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Nowy porządek 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot 191 do Chicago Planete 6:45 Skrzydlata potęga: Latająca cysterna KC-135 (6/10) 7:35 Sklep w Poznaniu 8:05 Dziedzictwo Majów: Wyprawa do Gwatemali (2-ost.) 8:40 Indie dla koneserów: Magia Makaibari (2/6) 9:05 Indie dla koneserów: Lud Kodawa (3/6) 9:35 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Olbrzymy (2/3) 10:35 Indie dla koneserów: Romantyczne ruiny Mandu (4/6) 11:05 Indie dla koneserów: Od malowideł naskalnych do materiałów z odzysku (5/6) 11:35 Indie dla koneserów: Cuda natury, cuda techniki (6-ost.) 12:00 Człowiek i zwierzę: O wilku mowa (3/5) 12:55 Człowiek i zwierzę: Świński charakter (4/5) 13:50 Za linią demarkacyjną 15:25 Rozszyfrować dysleksję 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Indie (1/18) 16:50 Niezły kanał (6) 17:00 Benedykt XVI - mój Watykan 17:50 Antysemityzm XXI wieku 18:50 Rosja - Czeczenia. Głosy protestu 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Targowiska świata: Chan al-Chalili (1/6) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Saint-Pierre (13/25) 20:45 Premiera. Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Twierdza w Salses (3/13) 21:45 Premiera. Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Carnac (4/13) 22:40 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Mordercza grypa (1/4) 23:45 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Wirus Ebola (2/4) 0:40 Paniczny lęk: Węże (4/5) 1:35 Leksykon ciąży (12/15) 2:05 Sklep w Berlinie 2:35 Akademia Pana Piotra: Duchowy wymiar Europy/Rola i miejsce Polski w Europie (5-ost.) 3:10 Niezły kanał (6) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Pajęczynka (40) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (678) 8:45 Samo życie (1051) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Absolutny środek Europy (109) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Sponsor (139) 14:15 mała Czarna 15:10 Tylko miłość (28) 16:05 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Edukacja (31) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Bruneta (41) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (679) 21:30 Samo życie (1052) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Dziewczyna z tamtego świata (37) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Cios w nos (140) 23:40 Rodzina zastępcza: Burze hormonalne (143) 0:05 Daleko od noszy: Rafał rzucił Dorotę (110) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1052) 1:30 Graczykowie: Bruneta (41) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (679) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Cios w nos (140) 4:40 Daleko od noszy: Rafał rzucił Dorotę (110) 5:05 Fala zbrodni: Dziewczyna z tamtego świata (37) Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 9:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 11:20 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 12:00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 14:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga włoska 16:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 19:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata Dywizji I 21:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 23:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 1:40 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:35 Sklep za rogiem 8:15 Pieśń mordercy 9:40 Szalona miłość 11:15 Scaramouche 13:10 Droga do Marsylii 15:00 Żona modna 16:55 Wzgórze 19:00 The Commitments 21:00 Ulica Nadbrzeżna 23:00 Śpiączka 1:05 Ulica Nadbrzeżna 3:00 The Commitments 5:00 Występuje Lily Mars Tele 5 6:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (36/52) 6:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (37/52) 7:15 Telezakupy 8:50 Stellina (126/160) 9:40 Werdykt 10:10 Cyrograf (3/40) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (47/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (108/178) 13:50 Stellina (127/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (29/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (48-ost.) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (109/178) 18:00 Gorączka w mieście (30/48) 19:00 Cyrograf (4/40) 20:00 Transmisja na żywo 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (46/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Najgorszy seks w życiu (2/10) 23:40 Strongman (4-ost.) 0:10 Seksowna uczta 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Dookoła świata (35) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Przygody melomana (51) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Farma na peryferiach (25) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Wirtualny Freak (5) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Lenny Kravitz (5) 7:50 Kod Lyoko 3: Fala przypływu (3) 8:15 6 w pracy 5 (13) 8:40 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (24) 8:43 Przymierzalnia 8:50 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (24) 9:25 Przymierzalnia 9:30 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (5) 9:55 Przymierzalnia 10:00 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Zawsze najlepsza (19) 10:25 Przymierzalnia 10:30 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (25) 10:35 Histeria: Pierwsza młodość Ameryki (36) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Wolny wieczór (52) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Kaczy dołek (26) 11:35 Friday Wear: Paris w szpitalu (18) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Wirtualny Freak (5) 12:05 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Od zera (13) 12:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Balanga (26) 12:55 Świat Raven: Impreza (12) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Urodzinowa dziewczyna (14) 13:45 Zoey 101: Miłosne rozterki Quinn (9) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Potęga miłości (59) 14:45 ZOOM 15:10 Klub Winx 3: Lustro prawdy (4) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Ząb albo prezent (22) 16:00 Aparatka: Bajeczne życie (15) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Diamenty (36) 16:50 Świat Raven: Odbierz rzeczy z pralni (13) 17:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 17:35 Kod Lyoko 3: Fałszywy trop (4) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (1) 18:25 Karol do kwadratu 2: Światła, kamera, Karol (9) 18:50 Zoey 101: Plecak (10) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: I kto to mówi (14) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Życiowe doświadczenie (15) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Outkast (6) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Sprawa sprzed lat (1) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (18) 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory: Turok (1) 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Making of: "Mgła" 22:30 Fresh Air: Turok 23:00 HYPERY 2007 - wręczenie nagród 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (17) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (13) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Słowenia 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - Na statku 9:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - łosoś 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: San Francisco 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (13) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Słowenia 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - Na statku 15:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - łosoś 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: San Francisco 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (13) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Słowenia 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - Na statku 21:00 Wielkie projekty (3) 21:55 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (13) 22:20 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (14) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: San Francisco 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - Rezydencja na srebrzystym klonie 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Trynidad i Tobago 3:00 Domy marzeń (2) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - pstrąg i jesiotr 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Koniec trasy TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Czas na herbatę 7:50 Mamo, to ja 8:15 Zdrowy start 8:20 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 8:50 Tajemnice ciała 2 (1) 9:25 Nigella ekspresowo 10:00 Duma i uprzedzenie (5/6) 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (1) 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 14:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 14:20 Ślubne pogotowie 14:50 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 15:20 W roli głównej: Kuba Wojewódzki 15:50 Tajemnice ciała 2 (1) 16:25 Prywatny instruktor tańca (1) 16:55 Mamo, to ja 17:20 Zdrowy start 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Grechuta 18:50 Tajemnice ciała 2 (1) 19:25 Perfekcyjna pani domu (7) 20:30 W roli głównej: Kuba Wojewódzki 21:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali 21:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 22:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 22:30 Duma i uprzedzenie (6-ost.) 23:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: 2 plus 1 0:00 Lekcja stylu 0:30 Mamo, to ja 0:55 Zdrowy start 1:00 Przeglądarka 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Salma Hayek 3:05 Grunt to zdrowie 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:55 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 PL Top 10 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 O co kaman? 21:00 Hot or Not 22:00 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider AXN Crime 06:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 40 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 39 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 40 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1998 21:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 00:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2003 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 03:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1998 04:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 04:55 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2003 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 07:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 2004 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA 2006 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1996 19:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 2004 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 18 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Kosmoloty 2 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 2 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 22:30 Kosmoloty 2 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 3 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 01:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 2004 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA 2006 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Wonna droga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jiarui Zhang, wyk. Wei Fan, Yuan Nie, Jingchu Zhang Chiny 2006 08:00 W blasku Hollywood: Leonardo DiCaprio - serial dokumentalny 08:25 Syreny - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Cher, Bob Hoskins, Winona Ryder, Christina Ricci USA 1990 10:15 O pelikanie, który chciał być człowiekiem - film familijny reż. Liisa Helminen, wyk. Kari Ketonen, Roni Haarakangas, Inka Nuorgam, Jonna Järnefelt Finlandia 2004 11:45 Notting Hill - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Julia Roberts, Hugh Grant, Richard McCabe, James Dreyfus USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 13:45 W blasku Hollywood: Susan Sarandon - serial dokumentalny 14:15 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 15:50 Czułe słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Debra Winger, Jack Nicholson, Danny DeVito USA 1983 18:00 Wonna droga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jiarui Zhang, wyk. Wei Fan, Yuan Nie, Jingchu Zhang Chiny 2006 20:00 Ostatnia audycja - komedia muzyczna reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Marylouise Burke, Woody Harrelson, L.Q. Jones, Tommy Lee Jones USA 2006 21:45 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Historie o duchach - magazyn filmowy 22:10 Bestia - dramat wojenny reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. George Dzundza, Jason Patric, Steven Bauer, Stephen Baldwin USA 1988 00:00 Wstrząsy - film SF reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Michael Gross, Fred Ward, Reba McEntire USA 1990 01:35 Syn ducha - thriller reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Laura Harring, John Hannah, Pete Postlethwaite, Mosa Kaiser Włochy/RPA/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2006 03:15 Czarna Madonna - dramat sensacyjny reż. Lasse Spang Olsen, wyk. Anders W. Berthelsen, Tuva Novotny, Nicolas Bro, Ole Thestrup Dania 2007 04:45 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 9 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 206 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 225 USA 2001 06:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 226 USA 2001 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 509 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 510 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 514 USA 1988 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 118 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 119 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:40 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 101 USA 2007 10:05 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 302 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 303 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:55 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1745 11:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 227 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 228 USA 2001 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 112 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 113 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 501 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 502 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 511 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 512 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 120 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 121 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 207 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 101 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:35 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 102 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:00 Cybill - serial odc. 112 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:25 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1746 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 503 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 504 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 513 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 514 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 114 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 115 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 222 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 20:45 Oczytana - serial odc. 201 USA 2005 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 701 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:35 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 519 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Biuro - serial odc. 102 Wlk. Brytania 2001 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 210 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 406 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 901 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 304 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 306 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 00:30 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 307 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 01:00 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 517 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:25 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 518 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:50 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 519 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 304 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 406 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 114 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 115 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 514 USA 1988 04:40 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 120 i 121 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 24 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Światła Hollywood reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9, Wymiana więźniów reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 7, Zaufanie, żądze i pieniądze Francja 2006 12:30 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 2, Dziewczyna, która jest tutaj, aby wygrać 13:25 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 8, Zgrany duet USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, W otchłani reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Brzytwa Ockhama reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 8, Po godzinach Francja 2006 17:10 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Wiecznie młodzi USA 2005 18:10 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Charlotte wchodzi do króliczej nory reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Cała prawda reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11, Sprawy rodzinne reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial odc. 9, Święty związek USA 2006 22:00 Porozmawiaj ze mną - serial odc. 1 reż. Dearbhla Walsh, Wlk. Brytania 2007 22:50 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 3, Dziewczyna, która ucieka ze szpitala 23:50 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 9, Trudne związki USA 2003 00:40 Summerland - serial odc. 2, Wstaje nowy dzień reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 01:30 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Odmiany miłości reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 44, Johnny Depp Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktajl bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:10 Julie gotuje: Ciasto z dyni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 08:15 Para w kuchni 2: Wina białe o wysokiej kwasowości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 23 09:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 10:05 Na słodko 3: Mak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 10:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 10:55 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Mistrzostwa świata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 11:20 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 16 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktajl bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Pstrąg - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:45 Martha 2: Jean Smart i Meredith Brokaw - talk show odc. 73 14:30 Julie gotuje: Ciasto z dyni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla teściów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 72 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lody doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 24 16:20 Na słodko 3: Bezy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 16:45 Julie gotuje: Ciasto z dyni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Lesley Walters i Gino D'Acampo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Hereford - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 17:55 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Halloween - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 19:00 Julie gotuje: Ciasto z dyni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 19:05 Martha 2: Joan Cusack - talk show odc. 74 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:00 Szef kuchni!: A czas płynie... - serial komediowy odc. 8 Wlk. Brytania 1993 20:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Kaczka po pekińsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 20:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Barszcz z uszkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 21:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Orkady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 17 22:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Nabór - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 1 23:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 00:15 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Bill Granger - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 00:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lody doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 01:05 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 01:30 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 17 01:40 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 02:30 Para w kuchni: Kolendra i pietruszka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 03:00 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla teściów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 72 03:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lody doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 03:50 Słodki drań: Przyjęcie dla dzieci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 04:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 138 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 138 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Anita - serial odc. 16 reż. Ricardo Waddington, Alexandre Avancini, Brazylia 2001 23:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 1 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 137 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 138 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Movies 24 06:00 Koniec łez - dramat obyczajowy 07:45 Brzemię rozbitej rodziny - film obyczajowy 09:30 W pogoni za sławą: Historia Sonny'ego i Cher - film obyczajowy 11:15 Odcienie szarości - film kryminalny 13:00 Perry Mason: Zazdrosny dowcipniś - film kryminalny 14:45 Dotyk prawdy - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Ofiara miłości: Historia Shannon Mohr - thriller 18:15 Kobieta z przeszłością - dramat sensacyjny 20:00 Perry Mason: Dama z jeziora - film kryminalny 21:45 Zbrodniczy zamiar - thriller 23:30 Potajemne igraszki 2 - thriller erotyczny 01:15 Zakazane igraszki - thriller erotyczny 03:00 Oblężenie Marion - film sensacyjny 04:30 Koniec łez - dramat obyczajowy CT 2 6:00 Etykieta - Talkshow 6:10 Wiadomości STV - Wiadomości 6:30 Popołudniówka - Informacje 6:45 Wiadomości południowomorawskie - Informacje 7:00 Raport - Informacje 7:15 Wydarzenia regionalne - Wiadomości 7:25 Wydarzenia w regionach - Brno - Wiadomości 7:35 Wydarzenia w regionach - Ostrawa - Wiadomości 7:50 Panorama - Informacje 8:30 Na tropie - Informacje 9:00 Dzień dobry z Moraw i Śląska - Informacje 11:25 Od A do Z - Rozrywka 11:50 Bijące serce Europy: Dvoýákova ścieżka - Felieton 12:00 Pod przykrywką - Informacje 12:30 Czarne owce - Informacje 12:45 Przyłącz się - Inne 13:00 Nie daj się! - Natura i środowisko 13:20 Labirynt - Teleturniej 13:50 Błękitna bajka - Bajka dla dzieci 15:00 Za zapachem drewna - Reportaż 15:25 Świat na torach - Reportaż 15:45 Tajemnice przyrody - odc. 10/13 16:15 Rodzina, szkoła i ja - Informacje 16:35 Komunikacja to zabawa - odc. 7/13 16:50 Diagnoza - Magazyn medyczny 17:10 Lekarz domowy albo nic nie jest właśnie takie... - Magazyn medyczny 17:20 Wiadomości w czeskim języku migowym - Wiadomości 17:25 Szwecja - Czechy - Sporty zimowe 19:50 Być w formie z ŹT - Fitness 20:00 Żywy obraz lepszego świata - Film dokumentalny 21:00 Historie.cs - Historia 21:55 Piękne straty - Informacje 22:20 aFokus - Reportaż 22:30 Wydarzenia, komentarze - Informacje 23:05 Bramki, punkty, sekundy - Wiadomości 23:10 Czechosłowacki tygodnik filmowy - Program kulturalny 23:25 Jestem niewinny - Dramat Org: "Fury". Reżyseria: Fritz Lang (USA 1936) 0:55 Q - Informacje 1:25 Notes - Muzyka 2:05 Oświęcim - Katarzyna Grünstein wspomina - Film dokumentalny 3:05 Łabędź i kotek: Jiýí Paukert-KubŘna - Literatura 3:35 Mistrzowskie klasy taneczne - Film dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 2 z 2008 roku